Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love
by Animeboy45
Summary: Based on a true story... A 12 year old boy has fallen in love with a Straight 17 year old guy. Yuki plans to win his heart if he has to kill himself. Will Yuki's love realise the truth. Or will this be forbidden love? R&R plz
1. More Than Just Cute

Title: Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love

By: Animeboy45

_Half of this fanfiction is based on a true story_

_**For My Kinjita Koisuru CODENAME: LAKE A WATER RAINING ENDURANCE NEVER COMING EVER**_

_**Translations: Kinjita Koisuru means "Forbidden love"**_

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**When you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio**_

_**Saying to me**_

_**"If you think you're lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**This is too deep (too deep)**_

_**I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Babyface**_

_**"I only think of you"**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart…. **_

_**Mariah Carey- We belong Together**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, only this fanfiction

Note: something's may be different, very different, like Yuki is taller than Toya. Well I'm trying to make it true to its story!

Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love

More Than Just cute

Chapter 1

5/27/05

It was 4:30 and I; 12-year-old Yuki was waiting for my friend's mother to pick us up so we could go to the movies. I went to my best friend's house to introduce Yumi to Meiko. "Oh hey Yuki!" Meiko's sister said greeting me. "Is Meiko there?" I asked. "Oh no, she went to a ceremony. "Oh, well I wanted to introduce my friend, Yumi to you." I said silently telling her to say hello. "Oh, uh, hi." She said hesitantly. "Hi there." Rumi said back. "Hey Yuki, tomorrow is my birthday party at 12 or "1ish"." Rumi said. "Okay, I'll be there, happy birthday by the way, bye!" I said.

After we watched Star Wars I was admiring how cute Anakin Skywalker was. "He is so cute, did you see his abs, ugh, he is hecka fine!" Yumi yelled. "I know!" I agreed. I had totally forgot about the party the next day.

5/28/05

"Yuki, get the groceries!" My mother said annoyingly. "Ugh, why can't you get it yourself!" I thought in my head. As I was carrying groceries I saw children that weren't usually at Meiko's house there. "Hmm, oh yeah, mom today is Rumi's party, can we go?" I asked her dropping groceries on the floor. "Ok, at least I don't have to make you lunch." My mom said happily. After I took a shower I went to Rumi's party, not to many people were there.

I saw Meiko upstairs chatting with friends on AIM and said hello. "Hi Meiko!" "Oh hey Yuki." She greeted back. After about 5 minutes our best friend and Meiko's classmate, Nai (pronounced Ni with a long i.). "Hey Nai!" We both said and went downstairs to hug her. "Wow Yuki your hecka tall." Nai complemented. "Should I take that as a complement?" I joked.

After we went back upstairs to watch "Gokusen Live Action" (An anime in Japan turned into a show with real people.) after Nai had had been complaining to watch it. Before we started watching it someone rung the bell and Toya Kinomoto, Meiko's cousin came in. "Hey, its Toya!" Meiko yelled running down stairs to hug him. "Oh, its Toya, he's so cute…" I thought gazing at him. As I stared and stared I remembered Kim, his girlfriend, and that he was 17. "Oh yeah, he's straight, damn." I thought disappointedly. "Um Yuki, hello, earth to Yuki!" Nai said waving her hand in front of my eyes. "Huh, wha, what?" I asked suddenly awakening from my gazing status.

Toya came up with Meiko and I became very shy. "Ok, let's start watching Gokusen!" Nai said popping in the cd into the computer. Once it started Toya was behind me and I had a faint blush on my cheeks. I could feel his fragrant aroma around me and I couldn't concentrate on the subtitles. He shared a seat with Michelle later. After Michelle went downstairs because her mom wanted her to sing karaoke Toya offered me to sit with him. "Hey, want to sit, its fine." Toya suggested. "Oh, uh, no, its okay." I said hesitantly trying not to blush. My sister, who was watching on the floor purposely coughed to get me intention. She was one of the few who knew about my sexuality. I told her with my facial expressions to shut up.

As we were watching Gokusen I started to notice some things. The story was about a schoolteacher who was an heiress to a gang called Yazuka. She had a crush on a policeman and new she couldn't go out with him. She kept saying Forbidden Love. It was a little like Toya and I. "He's straight and way older than me, I'm 12 and gay."

I felt something circling my back. I thought it was Toya but it could've been Meiko or Nai teasing me. Once it stopped it felt like a warm soothing circle on my back. But it stopped after 5 minutes. I must have been exaggerating. Later we got tired of watching and Nai, Meiko and I started playing taboo. "Ok, this is my favorite show I used to talk about." Meiko said giving us a clue. "Um, that girl who played Daphne," I said trying to remember it. "Oh Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" I finally said. "Right!" "Hey, that's not fair, you've been best friends since forever!" Nai complained. Then Michelle started to fall asleep and told Toya to do it.

As we were playing I kept staring at his cute little stubble and Adam's apple. How I wanted to lick it so much. "Come here you!" I said in a daydream pulling his shirt and licking his neck." "Yuki, Yuki, gimme a point!" Nai said shaking me. "Oh, right!" I said giving her a tally. Later, when we were downstairs I passed Toya trying not to look but I failed. I noticed I was taller by 2 1/2 inches taller than him. "Oh no, no way!" I thought in my head. Later we started to watch Gokusen and I found out that forbidden love could be broken. She finally got the policeman's number. I was inspired to try to mess up Toya's girlfriend. But then I thought that I couldn't find happiness by making the one you love sad. Then I thought that He and Kim could've broken up! I became happier, but I wasn't sure if it was true.

It got later and later so Nai and I decided to watch Meiko sing, again. Toya was sitting on the recliner and I started to stare, but awkwardly, no one noticed. He then went upstairs to get his phone so I sat in the chair being so happy I'm touching something he touched. I'm crazy aren't I? Toya came back down and I offered his seat back to him. But he said he was just going to sit on a different chair. Then it came to my mind that I didn't like him just because he was super cute, it was because, he was sweet, and cute, and funny. He's funny because he did something really stupid with a chair, but it was very painful.

When Meiko's sister was singing "I Will Survive" Toya sat on the hand rest of the recliner. I started to blush again and I could feel his breathe on me. After a minute of me being silent Toya said, "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" "Oh, nothing, you?" I said. He didn't answer maybe he didn't here. I then thought of what he called me, "kiddo". So that's what he thinks of me, he thinks I'm a kid. I then started to get gloomy and someone offered Toya to sing, he sang "Overjoyed". I never knew he could sing he was really good. Then the doorbell rang and I really wished it wasn't my mother to come pick us up. But I guess God didn't fulfill it, it was MOTHER. I tried to hide my face with cd cases. But I knew it wouldn't work. "C'mon guys, we have to go home." She said in a cheery voice. How I hated that annoying voice she uses, it makes me want to cut her throat.

After 10 minutes we went home, I said bye to Nai, who left me downstairs, Meiko, Toya's brother (I know he doesn't have a brother… --"), Rumi, Yumi and last but not least Toya. All he said was, "Bye." At least say, "By Yuki, or "Hey, your leaving already?" Well, when I went home I felt so depressed apart from him. I decided to look for his "myspace". But I didn't find it, or Kim's (Toya's girlfriend just to remind you) either. When I went to bed I was hoping to have a nice dream about him, I was really jealous of Kim, "She's a lucky girl," I thought.

5/30/05

I woke up today happy, before even opening my eyes I was already thinking of him. Today I decided to look for Lawrence's myspace again. I looked for hours and hours, finally I had found it. I looked at him for hours, I also found out that Kim was still in his life, I had grown to hate her even though I had never met her. When I went out to start jogging with my sister. Before we started I saw Toya leave Meiko's house with HER. It was Kim, she was holding hands with him and they kissed like 2 times. I was furious. "Ooooh, are you jealous Yuki?" My sister teased. "N-no, I am not jealous!" I yelled at her. Toya heard me and said hey. "Hey Yuki!" He yelled and I turned my head around. He actually said hi. "Hey Toya!" He was so cute when he waved and said bye.

When Toya got in his car Kim said, "Who was that babe?" "Oh, you mean Yuki, he's Michelle's friend." Toya answered. "Wow, he seems nice, I think he likes you Toya." Kim said watching my sister and I start jogging. "What, no way, I'm not gay, even if I was I wouldn't be with him, he's way to young." Toya said lightly punching her on the shoulder. "Whatever you say babe, let's go." Kim said kissing his cheek.

3 weeks later….

It had been 3 weeks since I last saw my forbidden love, Toya. I had written in 2 notebooks saying, "I love Toya", or Mr. Kinomoto. Today would be Meiko's 13th birthday party and I couldn't wait to see Toya their. "Yuki, were going now!" My sister, Athena yelled closing the front door. "Ok Yuki, don't blush, don't blush, and don't fall apart when you see him, okay, let's do this, 1, 2 Fight Oh!" I said to myself. For the past 3 weeks I have been drawing pictures of Kim trapped in black ropes, arrows through her head, and recently I have created K.K.C, Kill Kim Club. So far all my classmates have joins and I have shown pictures of her to them. Some said she was pretty, but the club wasn't really serious about hating Kim.

When I got to the party there was already a bunch of people there. They had those jumping things with a giant slide where everyone hanged out. I didn't see Toya or his brother. It was about 5 and the party had started at 1, I was in the jumper with Meiko, Nai and some other people. When we were playing truth or dare Toya and Kim came out of a mini van. Oh no, why is SHE here? I thought. Toya and Kim came to the jumper and Meiko hugged them both. Toya had grown a bit taller but was cuter than ever. I was wondering if they remembered me. Toya noticed me, and he said hi. "Oh, hi." I said in a depressed tone. "Yuki, what's wrong, are you sad?" Nai asked. "Nai, stop teasing me, I'm fine!" I yelled playfully sticking my tongue out. "Uh, you little poopie!" She yelled pushing me. "Don't play wit me girlfriend!" I said pushing her playfully.

When it was 7:30 everyone was inside singing the karaoke, I was just watching as usual. I have watched Kim and Toya kiss like a trillion times! Every time I saw them kiss I got more and more jealous. She does not deserve him she's to ugly! After the party I was about to scream and peel Kim's face off. She started conversations with me four times trying to know better. She's from the CIA I know it. "So Yuki, have a girlfriend?" She asked. "Um, that's personal." I said getting bored. "Are you gay?" She asked. "Excuse me, that's offensive." I said "What, it's okay to be gay, you just need to know how to run fast so bullies won't beat you." Kim said standing up and turning.

I was now super mad, excuse me, are yo assuming I'm gay?" I asked pulling her shoulder. "Don't touch me queer!" She yelled pushing me. Now it was on, I held my water up and threw it on her back. "Aaaah, you bitch!" She yelled pulling my hair and kicking my stomach. "Oh my god, look at them!" Meiko yelled. I threw her off me and she crashed into a table. "Oh you!" She yelled punching my face. After the punch I wiped the blood off my lip and punched her on the jaw. Two guys came and pulled us away from each other, we were both kicking and yelling. After all the commotion was gone everyone got around us. They made us both sit on chairs face to face.

"Ok Yuki and Kim," Meiko said sitting in a chair between us. "Yuki, you know guys don't hit girls." Meiko told me. "What, she's a girl, oops." I said sarcastically. "Oh you shit head!" She yelled jumping on me. "Get off me dirty whore!" I yelled kicking her off me. But the kick didn't get her off Toya got her off me. "Toya let me fight this queer!" Kim yelled kicking. "What happened?" Toya asked furious. "Well, they started fighting because Kim kept calling Yuki a queer." Nai explained. "You don't touch my girl!" Toya yelled at me. Tears started to race down my cheeks and I got up and pushed through the crowd. "Yeah you better run!" Kim yelled. I stopped again and ran back to Kim jumping on her punching her face 10 times. The adults came and broke the fight. "What is going on?" Meiko's dad yelled.

After everything was explained Kim was kicked out of the house and Toya was enraged at me. He looked at me and shook his head and left the house. "Honey, Toya!" Toya's mom yelled. "It's not your fault Yuki." Meiko said hugging me. "I don't need to be treated like a baby, happy b-day Meiko, I'm going home." I said walking away. For then on I had received the worst reputation from Meiko's extended family and friends. Every party I went to at their house they stared and whispered about that big fight. I had a few permanent scratches on my cheek and arm. Toya would never talk to me or even look at me. Some parties he didn't even go to because of me. I felt so guilty.

After 7 months I couldn't take it anymore. I was at one of Meiko's parties and I had gone up onto Meiko's roof. I had tied a rope to the edge of the roof where everyone could see it. I made a little loop and I put it around my head. I started to cry as I slowly walked toward the edge of the roof. "Oh my gosh, look!" Nai yelled. "Yuki, what are you doing?" Meiko yelled. "He's going to kill himself. Someone yelled. I was inches away from falling off the roof and hanging myself. If my heart won't be appreciated, no one will love it, I thought….

**END**

The hanging part is not true, don't worry, just everything else except for a part of the fight. If I get enough reviews, I'll make chappie 2!

_I hoped you like Kinjita Koisuru. _


	2. Fireworks and Heartbreaks

**Chapter 2 for Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love! My only review taught me it wasn't about the reviews to keep writing, it's your passion. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp owns it………..**

**Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love**

**Fireworks and Heartbreaks**

**Chapter 2**

Seconds before falling off the roof I was hesitant, thinking of what I was about to do. _Am I being over dramatic or what_? I thought_. Forget this I'm not going to kill myself just for that stupid Toya! _But just as I picked up the rope I slipped and….

…. "Oh my gosh!" My mother yelled. "Toya, you saved him!" Meiko announced to everyone. Right before my butt hit the ground my wrist was pulled. I didn't want to admit that I didn't want to kill myself. I didn't want to look like a dork in front of everyone. "Are you stupid or something?" He yelled at me. "Why don't you just leave me alone, why do you even care." I turned my head stubbornly with a humph. "C'mon, let's get outta here." He totally switched his attitude and offered me a hand. _He actually cares about me, cool!_

"Yuki you baka, what were you thinking?" My mother scolded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, ehe…" Silently I walked out of the party. Nai and Meiko ran up to me and hugged me. "What the hell were you thinking?" Nai yelled. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Meiko added. "Guys, just leave me alone," I pushed them away and ran home. "Let's talk to him later, kay?" Meiko suggested putting her hands in her pockets. "I wonder what's bothering him." Nai said totally changing the subject.

Later when I avoided my family and was alone in my room I started to cry. I didn't know why, maybe it was pain, forbidden love? Was I just being over dramatic? I just didn't know. At 12 I fell asleep in tears. The next day the phone started ringing and it woke me up. I was really grumpy. "Damn it!" I yelled picking up the phone. "What?" "Ehh, is Yuki there?" A familiar voice asked. "Yeah, who's askin?" "Um, Toya." He answered. At that moment, my eyes widened. "Oh, hi." I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I just called to ask if you were alright." he said nervously. What was with him, his feelings and mood totally changed, and why was he being nice, he is such a dick…"2 things, I'm fine and why are you calling so early in the morning?" "Uh, it's 1 in the afternoon." He answered. "What!" I looked at the clock and it was 1:05. "Oh well, that was very thoughtful of you, bye!" I said quickly hanging up. "B-" But it was too late, I had hung up on him.

"Yukito, were gonna eat." My sister said coming in. "I'm not hungry." Well, actually, I was STARVING to death, but I couldn't of just come down there like nothing happened. They would be asking a bucket of questions like "What's Wrong", or "What's wrong with you." But the thing that was weird was that they didn't come and talk to me about it. Were they that disappointed in me? After laying in bed thinking I remembered what had just happened earlier. **FLASHBACK** "Ehh, is Yuki there?" A familiar voice asked. "Yeah, who's askin?" "Um, Toya." He answered. At that moment, my eyes widened. "Oh, hi." I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I just called to ask if you were alright." he said nervously. "He actually cared, oh my gosh!" "What was that, what's wrong?" My mother yelled frantically opening the door. "Oh, gomen nasai, it was nothing, ehe…" I was acting so plastic, you could so tell I was lying. But she bought it. "Ok then." As soon as my mom left I started jumping up and down. "There could be a chance!"

"I think, I'm in love." I said to my best buddy, Takasha.

"Really, seriously?"

"YES!"

"Cool, well I have to go, if there's anymore news just call me!"

She hanged up and I jumped onto the couch. It was 6 pm and the sun was starting to set. The view of the sky was beautiful. "Wow, I never noticed how romantic the sky looks." I said after looking out the window. "I wonder what Toya is doing right now…"

At Toya's house Toya and Kim were kissing. There was heavy breathing and rolling around in the bed. The kiss broke when Kim started to giggle. "You are a better kisser then ever hon." Kim said attempting to take of his shirt. But Toya brushed her off. "What, what's wrong?" She asked. "I'm not ready." He said getting of the bed. "But hon, we've been together for 2 years, c'mon." She said trying to persuade him. "I can't." He said quietly. "But-" Toya was sick of her now. "I said no, okay!" There was silence for 5 seconds. "Okay then, if you don't want to…" She said between sniffles. She suddenly got off the bed and ran out. "Wait, Kim, c'mon, I'm sorry!" He said, but she was gone. "Damn it!" He punched the wall and made a hole. His knuckles started to bleed.

----------------------Forbidden LOVE--------------------------------------------

"Dad got the fireworks Yuki!" my sister, Athena cheered. It was now the Fourth of July, it was 7 pm. "Really, cool!" I hadn't seen Toya in awhile, and my love started to simmer down. I went into the garage to check it out. "What the heck, all these suck!" I complained. "Hey Yuki!" Meiko yelled waving. "Hi!" I called Meiko, I could see her sisters, but there were 2 other figures there with them. It was too dark to see. "Who could that be?" "Yuki that could be Toya." Athena mentioned coming out of the house. We decided to go with them. She was right it was Toya. "Hey, do you have fireworks?" Meiko asked. "Uh, yes." I said not staring at Toya talking to my sister. "Hello, Yuki!" Meiko was waving her hand in front of my face. It took me 5 seconds until I noticed. "What, oh, sorry."

While we were watching the colors of green, blue and silver fly up into the air I kept trying to stand by Toya with my sister right by my side. But every time I went by him Meiko called me to play with fireworks. "He's gorgeous huh?" My sister said. "Yeah, but don't try taking him, he's been claimed by mwah." I said acting stuck-up. After all the fireworks were finished we all went to my house for our fireworks. My aunt/best friend was there and I was telling her how much I was in love. Toya was sitting on a car when I passed him. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around and said hi. My face was starting to turn red and I quickly turned my head around. I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

After our fireworks were done we started a few conversations, I decided to start a little small talk. "Hey Toya, are you taller then me?" "Naw, I don't think so." He stood right next to me, and yes I blushed! Then my sister started a war, "Are you taller then me Toya?" She asked menacingly. "I'm 5"2', you?" "I'm 5"2'!" She said flirtatiously. This girl was trying to steal my man, but that was not going to happen!

1 HOUR later

"HAHA, you lost!" Toya yelled. Toya and my sister Athena were playing 21. They seemed to have lots in common. And I was now furious with jealousy. "Don't they look so cute together?" Meiko asked coming behind the chair I was sitting in. "Who?" "ATHENA and TOYA." She whispered. The mere thought of it made me dizzy, it repeated in my head over and over again. "ATHENA and TOYA"

"ATHENA and TOYA"

"ATHENA and TOYA"

"Uh, yeah I guess." Luckily, before anymore romance could ooze out of those two my mom came to get us. _Good timing, _and before I left I waited for my sister who was talking to Toya, in private. "I'm going to kill her." I said with my arms crossed. When she finally got back we started walking home. "Oh my gosh, I am so crushing on him!" She cheered. "Yeah, uh, I'm so happy for you!" I know I was in denial, but she's my best friend, I decided to not clobber her. But I knew, that I was hecka jealous, but this is nothing to what is gonna happen next.

**END **

**----------------------------------------**

Finally its done, sorry bout' the long wait, please please please review!


	3. Jealousy is a Poison

Chapter 3 Kinjita Koisuru! YAY!

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

KINJITA KOISURU: FORBIDDEN LOVE

CHAPTER 3

JEALOUSY IS A POISON

"You've got mail!" My "perky" computer irritably yelled out, as I was just about to sleep. "Ugh, who could this be?" I wasn't too happy about _another_ email at 4 in the morning. 'Hey Yuki, its Toya, if Athena's still awake tell her to call me. "Are you kidding?" I yelled. This was the 6th time he asked since 2 am. My eyes felt like they were being pulled by massive boulders. My whole body shut down on me just as I was about to lie to him, guess what happened next…. I fainted onto the ground and started snoring loudly…

"Yuki, Yuki, WAKE UP!" There was a weak blurry voice yelling from what seemed like miles away. My eyes opened slowly to see the bright rays of the sun. I turned my head a little and saw my sister looking at me. "C'mon hurry, today is the big day!" My sister got up and ran outside the room. _Huh, what the hell is going on_? I was very confused and obviously needed an update. "Hey wait, what the hell is going on?" My sister looked at me dumbfounded and puzzled, it was hard not to laugh. 'Hey, don't laugh, don't you know, me and TOYA are getting married." She replied and turned and starting busily walking. "Hey w-" "Excuse me," A short tubby woman said cutting in front of me carrying towels. But before I could continue, my sister disappeared. "What the hell is going on.

I kept looking around the house greeting my friends who looked oddly older then before. I finally found her getting her make up done by some man with a Spanish accent. "Ai, Athena, you are so b-e-auteeful girl, yes?" He was a bit over reacting with how her face could be so easily done. "Hey sis, reality check, your only 16, you can't get married!" "What are you talking about Yuki, I'm 23." She said not even looking at me. "Huh, but… what?" Suddenly the door opened and there was Toya, hotter than ever. I started to blush and got a bit of an erection.

"Hey Toya, you're not supposed to be here yet?" Athena yelled closing her eyes.

"C'mon baby, all that stuff is just crap." He said walking past me.

"Wow babe, you look HOT!" He teased. Please, stop." She said with an annoying giggle.

_Wow babe you look hot, please…_

I thought in my head. Then Toya noticed me, hey Yuki, how come your not rea-" "Huh, what?" Everything started to get dizzy. "Are you OOOOOOOOKKKKKK?" My sister's voice started to get very deep and spoke very slow. "Wait, what did you say?" Everything started to spin and I was very dizzy now. My head started to swivel in a circle. "Gah, I think I'm gonna, I think I'm gonna……"

"AAAAAAH!" My eyes opened rapidly and I quickly jumped onto my feet. "Wha, what happened…" I was confused and couldn't hold myself up and fell onto my bed. I looked at my stereo clock; it was 8 in the morning. "What, but…" I decided to get out of my room and checked if everyone was getting ready for the wedding. "Athena?" I called opening the door. But everything was as normal as everyday. "Yuki what's wrong?" My mom asked opening the bathroom door. "It was just a dream…" My mom looked at me puzzled as always. "What dream?" "Wha, oh, nothing." I said and went back to my room.

I fell onto my bed profound in thought. _What the hell was that dream all about, it wasn't like any other dream, it felt so real… maybe it's a sign…. maybe I can see the future…_ Wait that's crazy; it's just a nightmare. I wrapped my blanket around me and forgot that I left my computer on. When I went to turn it off it said that I had 248 NEW MESSAGES. I was guessing ALL of them were from obsessed Toya. But I was wrong, 2 of them were spam mail (like that makes a difference). All of the messages said, hello, or

YUKI! Or ANSWER MOTHA FUCKA, But the last message and something way different.

It said: WELL, I GIVE UP, I'M AS SLEEPY AS A BEAR DURING HIBERNATION (lolz), WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT'S REST AND SWEET DREAMS…..

What the hell was that for? First he was cursing at me and then he goes mommy style. But within me, it was the nicest most sweetest thing any one has said to me, what was with this guy?

That night I was watching another sad episode of "Mars Live Action" (Mars the manga) when the phone rang. I was guessing it was "You-know-who."

"Hello?"

"Um, is Athena there?" _I'm psychic..._

"Kay, I'll transfer you, please hold on!" I said imitating a robot secretary, Toya giggled.

When I was about to go downstairs to give her the phone, I had a better idea. I gave out an evil laugh; I usually don't do bad things though. It was 10 at night and everyone was sleeping except for my sister and me…. sooo…. "ATHENA YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!" I yelled. Right when I said that she came running furiously up the stairs. "What the hell is your problem Yuki?" Dad might've heard you!" She loudly whispered. "Are you trying to whisper, cause you are really bad at it." I joked. She snatched the phone out of my hand, gave me a dirty look and went back to her room.

I was kinda guilty for what I had done. For the next few days she wouldn't speak to me and only talked to me when she wanted me to wash the dishes or sweep the floor. It was kind of immature of her, so I decided to talk to her. "Hey sis," I greeted quietly coming into her room. "What?" She asked. Well, I wanted to say sorry for what I did, I was just…" "you were what?" She asked again. "I was just jealous, kay?" I said stomping my foot. "Well, you should of told me, I have so much stuff to tell you since we haven't talked!" She said excited. 'What what?" I asked eagerly. She paused for a moment, "Well promise me you won't get mad kay? I got a bit hesitant and thought about what she was going to say. "Umm, yeah, yeah, um, I won't " I said trying not to get mad from thinking of what I thought she was going to say. "Well… Me and Toya… it's official, were together!" She said jumping up and getting ready for a hug.

My eyes widened and my irises shrunk.

_Wha, what… they're, they're, TOGETHER? _

"Well uh, that's great sis!" I said trying to hide my emotion.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" She asked again.

"Um, yeah girl, of course, you're my best friend!" I said hesitantly and I finally hugged her. "He said that he would come tomorrow when dad and mom are at work."

_HE'S COMING TO OUR HOUSE!_ I was really attentive of the plan, but in my head I was screaming and yelling. So the plan was when dad left to go to the baptism (when person in initiated into the church CATHOLIC THING) he will come from Meiko's house and would be there till dad comes home at 5. So it was set, he would come, and I would try to get in between there relationship.

"Bye dad!" I waved while he was pulling out of the driveway. It was 2 pm and Toya would be here in about 30 minutes. I was the only one cleaning since my sister was at summer school, she's a dumbass. So I started to clean, clean, clean. First I vacuumed the whole house and the stairs, then I washed the dishes and swept the kitchen floor, then after that I polished all our glass furniture in the living room, by the time I was done he would be here in ten minutes. "Ok, what else to do..." I said searching for something all messy. But then I realized the only thing that was dirty, was ME! I hadn't taken a shower yet. "EEEEK!" I ran into the bathroom, warmed up the shower and took a 3-minute shower. After, I put on my deodorant and got dressed.

"Good, I have 5 minutes left for putting finishing touches on the house. I put the couch pillows in place, and finally the door rang.

_Oh no, he's here… where's ATHENA? _I panicked, I looked thought the peephole on the door, luckily it was my sister. I let out a loud sigh and opened the door. Right when I opened the door she said, "Is he here yet?" Right when I was about to answer a car pulled up on the front of our house. "Apparently, yes." I said watching Toya get out of the car. My sister turned around and she gasped. "Hey babe." He said in a cool deep voice. I couldn't help but blush till my face looked burnt. But when my sister kissed him my face turned stone and I got so mad. "C'mon, let's go in." My sister said holding his hand. 'When he leaves I'm so gonna get her." I mumbled quietly. "What did you say Yuki?' My sister asked giving me a dirty look. "Oh nothing!" I said skipping into the house. I could here Toya giggle a little when I passed him.

For the next 30 minutes they were giggling and flirting with each other on the couch. I was upstairs in mom's room folding clothes. Every 5 minutes I would open the door just a real tinny bit just to see what they were doing.

"Hmm, let's see what they're doing now." I said to myself walking to the door. When I took a peep, their faces were inches away from each other and my eyes widened.

_Are they- no, she wouldn't- but they are!_ There heads started to get closer and closer until their lips touched, after that, they started the tongue action. _They, they are, nooo!_

I closed the door and jumped onto the bed. I started to cry. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I dinked my head into my arms and rested my forehead on my knees. I sobbed but tried not to be loud. I tuned my head a little and I saw the phone. I picked up and threw it at the wall. It made a little dent in the wall and broke the antennae. After Toya left and I said bye my anger started to sizzle down. I wanted to know every single detail of what they did.

"Ok tell me everything you guys did." I said eagerly. My sister didn't answer and was just staring into space. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" I said poking her cheek.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy." She said. "Well anyways, when we were on the couch we started talking, you know how it goes." I did not know what she was talking about. 'Um, no, I don't." I said honestly. She rolled her eyes

"Well, when he was attempting to kiss me I got a little shy and I turned my head a little."

"Ooh, so playing hard to get eh?" I teased. "Duh, that's how I do." We both laughed and she continued. "Well anyways, I gave in, but first I confessed that I didn't know how to- ya know, French kiss." I was so jealous and amazed how funny their relationship was. "And after that, the kiss was sealed." My heart started to beat faster now. "Um, I'm so happy for you sis, your first kiss!" I said trying to look happy.

When my sister went back to her room the smile I had been trying to keep on my mouth finally fell off and the frown took over. _I couldn't_ _believe what my sister had told me, they sound perfect for each other. _I couldn't just get in the way of their smooth relationship. I decided for now I was gonna back off.

**END**

yay! CHAP 3 COMPLETE! WELL, I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE WHEN I HAVE THE TIME, PLZ REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. SWINGER

Title: Kinjita Koisuru: Forbidden Love

Author: Animeboy45

Chapter 4: Swinger

**This is a little YUKI-to-ATHENA vocab. lesson**

_Witch- jerk or dork._

_Chicklets- Juicy gossip I have to tell you._

_Witch-whore- Big stuck-up meanie who must be destroyed!_

_M.P. (Macho Papa) - Macho Papa meaning cute guy who I want to meet_

--------------------------------------

Disclaimer: you know…

--------------------------------------

It was another ordinary day at the Boring family household. Sister was at summer school as usual. Every morning I woke up the first thing I thought about was **HIM**. "Ling, I love you!" A woman yelled on my favorite Korean drama. It was such a sad story. It was a story of a rich man and a lower class girl working as the maid. "Aww how sad." I said sympathetically scooping a dollop of ice cream. The house was quieter then ever since my sister and Toya got together. Every time I thought about them I just felt like crying and hiding myself under my bed sheets forever. The phone rang once again and I think both you and I knew who it was.

"Hello?" I asked irritated.

"Umm, is Athena there?" He asked in a sweet little voice that made my face color.

"She doesn't come home till 2:30." I didn't really answer the question, but you wouldn't if this was the trillionth time he called right? The only thing he could say was "oh".

After I hanged up I moaned, as usual. But the really dumb thing was, this was the 4th time I told him. Was he even listening? I had so many questions on my mind about him. Maybe when we grow to be closer friend he'll tell me more. Or I can just get all the chicklets from Athena, hehe.

Well, after the next 2 hours I had spent all my time alone thinking. Not about Toya- well maybe it was about him, but if I would ever just forget about him and move on. I had no idea. Before I knew it my sister was home, but I didn't here the garage open, maybe I was hearing-impaired from thinking too much. Well anyways right when she got home she yelled my name. "Yuki, Yuki!" She called; I could here her loud footsteps running around the hardwood floor. I was to lazy to get up so I just laid down on my bed until she could find me. I could here her stomping up the stairs. When she finally got to the second floor she didn't realize that she just ran past my room where I was. She reversed almost tripping and ran to the bed.

"OMG, I have some bad chicklets." My sister said quietly jumping up and down on her knees. It was so funny how immature she was.

"Ooh ooh what sis?"

"Well... its so sad, I used my friends cell phone to call Abee (friend) and she told me she saw Toya's blog on his site." She stopped kind of gasping for air. " Well, she said on his status it said 'SWINGER.'" I did not know what SWINGER meant, maybe someone who likes swinging. "Um, what does that mean?" I asked awaiting a "YOUR STUPID"

"Hello it means he's still with Kim!" She yelled shaking me getting wet eyes. My eyes widened (as usual), but not for a bad reason, this could be the only chance for them to break-up. She started to cry loudly and I hugged her tight. "Its ok, shhh…" I said comforting her and rubbing her back.

Later that day I e-mailed Toya. "Hey Toya, its Yuki, well, I'm juzz here 2 ask if yu really are a swinger? I dnt wnt my sis 2 get hurt, and yu no dat! I was really mad at him for doing this to my sister, at the same time I was happy because they might break up. Gah, I didn't know what to feel. Later after browsing E-bay my computer yelled "YOU GOT MAIL!" "Gah!" It startled me; I had to get a new computer. When I looked at the e-mail it was Toya. It said, listen ma exgirl came over and i felt bad she was cryin to me and shit and it was soo annoying that she made me com bak to her when i didnt want to... tell Athena cuz i want to be with her but ma ex girl put me in a predicament...

I thought that Toya was just lying. If he really loved, or "liked" her he would have never got back with her, what a witch! I know I'm in love with him and super jealous, but no one, I mean NO one cheats on my sister. I was on a rampage, I was furious at Toya. "Athena, look at this!" I called at the top of the stairs. "What?" She said running to my room. When I looked at her, her eyes were slightly red and baggy. "Were you crying again sis?" I asked. She sighed, "Just show me what you called me for." Well I obeyed her wishes and showed her the e-mail. When she was reading it her eyes got wet, I felt so bad for her. "Are you ok Athena?" I asked in a soft voice. She closed her eyes and dropped her head. Her tears fell onto my homework scattered all over my desk. "Girl, its ok, he's dumb anyways." I tied to make her laugh but I guess it failed. I hugged her and she held me tightly.

"Are you gonna call him?" I asked letting go. She wiped her tears onto her shorts. "No!" She yelled in anger, I moved back a little. 'But Athena, it's the only way to fix it, don't you want to be happy?" I asked, there was silence for a few seconds. "Well, I- I don't know what to do…" She finally broke down into even more tears. She hugged me tightly and I started to cry. I was so mad at Toya I think I didn't even like him at the moment. "You call him now!" I said getting aggressive. I got the phone and dialed his number. "No, I don't want to talk to him!" She yelled, "But then again, maybe I do." I gave her the phone and they started talking

Athena: Beb, how could you!

Toya: Baby, I'm sorry, she just came and cried all over my new shirt, she was begging babe. You gotta believe me!

Silence

Toya: Babe?

Athena: Don't try to be funny with me Toya, why would you go back to that skank?

Toya: I'll brake up with her beb, PROMISE.

Athena: Then go ahead, I'll still be mad at you; it won't do you or Kim any good!

Toya: Babe, I'm sorry, for real, I'm really really sorry!

Athena: I don't believe you!

Toya: But ba-

She hanged up…

She ran out of the house and slammed the door hard. _Where could she be going_? I decided not to follow her she needed time alone.

Athena's P.O.V.

_How could he do this to me!_ I thought in my head. I had ran out of the house after I hung up. I needed to talk to him in person. I started running to his house barefoot. People passing by stared, some even laughed. I cried while I was running. I was bleeding from sharp rocks and ledges. I had tripped a couple of times, but kept going. When I finally got there the sun had started to go down. My feet were pitch black mixed in with red, but I didn't care. Ring ring." Went the doorbell. There was no answer for about a minute and I had ringed the doorbell twenty times. Finally someone opened the door it was Sakura. "Athena, what are you doing here?" She asked me looking at her feet. "Where's Toya?" I asked eagerly. "Oh, hold on," She said disappearing from the door. "Toya, Athena's here!"

Right that second I could here stomping coming down the stairs. "Athena, what are you doing here?" He asked hugging me. I pushed him away, and slapped him. "Ow what was that for?" He yelled holding his cheek. "I'm sorry babe!" I yelled hugging him. Toya had a surprised look on his face, but hugged back. "I love you Toya." I said looking into his eyes. I could tell he really loved me, I could see the sparkle in his eyes. He started to kiss me and I kissed back. I had forgotten that my feet were killing me and they began to sting. "Ow!" I yelled wincing. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked breaking the kiss. "Its my feet, I stepped on rocks _running_ here barefoot." I confessed. "What, just for me?" He sounded surprised, "Come inside, I'll help you.

We walked to the bathroom, well he walked, he carried me. The parents don't like dirty carpets I guess. When we got to the bathroom he got cotton balls and alcohol. He put some alcohol on the cotton ball and started wiping my scabs. I winced in pain but he hugged me, he felt so warm. After that he put a bandage and I washed my feet. "Thank you hun," I said giving him a peck. "No problem," He said in a cool voice. "Well, I gotta get home now, I didn't tell my parents I was coming, hehe." I confessed. "But you don't have shoes, let me drive you." He offered getting his keys. "No, I can walk." I said acting stubborn. "Barefoot?" He joked. "Well, fine then," I sighed, but I was really happy inside. After we arrived at my home I gave him a kiss and got out. "Bye beb!" I yelled waving. "Bye hun." It was now nighttime, about 8:30 maybe. When I got back into the house there were to police there talking to my parents. "Uhhh…"

Normal/Yuki P.O.V.

I was on the computer and it was now 8:15, my sister had been gone for 2 hours now and my parents had called the police. Maybe I shouldn't have told them the truth… Suddenly, I heard the door open and screams of joy. I ran out of my room and my sister was there. "Where have you been Athena?" My parents yelled in unison. "Uhhh…" She said blankly. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. My parents had sent the policemen home and my dad and mom went into the living room to talk to sis. I decided to spy "a little".

"Where did you go Athena?" My parents yelled again my sister was sitting on the couch looking like she didn't do anything wrong, I giggled.

"Well, I went to the park for a swing." She said, I was surprised at how good she was at lying. After all the yelling and grounding my sister finally wnt to her room and I decided to get all the chicklets.

:So sis, what happened?" I jumped onto the fluffy comfortable bed. "Oh my gosh, I ran to Toya's house!" She yelled. WHAT! I haven't been to Toya's house yet, and she has? I was so jealous. "We forgave each other and we hugged and kissed. "Eh, what?" I asked, my head felt like it was spinning. "We HUGGED and KISSED." She repeated. They KISSED, again, I couldn't belive this, I wanted to kiss him! This was not fair, humph!

"Well, when I was running there," Athena said, "I had scraped and stabbed the bottom of my feet from rocks and sidewalk ledges, and guess what!" She had a sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle she didn't normally have, very creepy. "Let me guess, he asked you if he could clean your feet and then you said you needed to go home. Then he offered to drive you since you were barefoot but you refused. You thought for a sec. and decided to let him drive you. You were mad on the outside but happy on the inside." Am I right girl?" "She stared at me blankly, wow, you are psychic. "I have my ways." I joked, we both laughed. "But what about Kim?" I asked. Her eyes widened, "Oh no, I totally forgot, I have to call him!"

Athena's P.O.V.

It was crazy, I forgot to call him, oh no. After I dialed his number it rang for awhile and some one picked up. "Hello?" He said, he sounded like a girl. "Hello, who's this?" I asked puzzled. "This is Kim." She answered. My head went blank and my sight went bad. KIM was there. "Hello?" She called. I shook and dropped the phone. "Sis, are you ok?" Yuki asked. A tear fell down my eye and that was the only thing I could feel. My whole body went numb..


End file.
